Space Dog
Lyrics Original Hello people! I'm a Space Dog to aim at going over stars Can you hear me? I'm a Space Dog the earth is shining blue... Hello people! I'm a Space Dog to seek new frontiers by my nose Can you hear me? I'm a Space Dog the sun and planets go far away I remember that time when I was born he was watching to me in the cage that made by glass One day, he told to me I'll board the new rocket a little scared but he smiled and said "Never mind, you are good boy and brave" Hello people! I'm a Space Dog not first one, but the only one Can you hear me? I'm Space Dog to goes on with the speed of light Hello people! I'm a Space Dog this journey takes a long long time Don't forget me I'm a Space Dog I'll come back to the earth and bringing in the piece of star Long Version Hello people! I'm a Space Dog to aim at going over stars Can you hear me? I'm a Space Dog the earth is shining blue... Hello people! I'm a Space Dog to seek new frontiers by my nose Can you hear me? I'm a Space Dog the sun and planets go far away I remember that time when I was born he was watching to me in the cage that made by glass One day, he told to me I'll board the new rocket a little scared but he smiled and said "Never mind, you are good boy and brave" Hello people! I'm a Space Dog to aim at going over stars Can you hear me? I'm a Space Dog the earth is shining blue and white Everyday every night We played some "GAMES" when I could do all he gave me that my favorite before I get on it I looked his crying face don't worry I'll go back to you What of "E=MC2"? Hello people! I'm a Space Dog not first one, but the only one Can you hear me? I'm a Space Dog to goes on with the speed of light Hello people! I'm a Space Dog this journey takes a long long time Don't forget me I'm a Space Dog I'll come back to the earth and bringing in the piece of star. Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of Space Dog can be found on Sana's Brownie/Make Slow album. *A cover of Space Dog by ALT, titled Space Dog -ALT mode-', appears on Seiya Murai's ''plug+program album. *An arrangement of '''Space Dog by Hiroyuki Togo, and covered by Yu Tokiwa, appears on the pop'n music Café Music Selection album. Etymology Uchu is Japanese for space, while Ryokou is the Japanese word for journey Trivia *'Space Dog' was inspired by the Russian dog Laika, who became the first animal to orbit the Earth in the Sputnik 2 in 1957, and who also died during the orbit. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 11 Songs Category:Sana Songs Category:Pop'n Music 11 Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 11 AC Songs Category:ALT Songs Category:Seiya Murai Songs